Affinal
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike proposes to Xander. The girls points something out to him.


Title: Affinal  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike proposes to Xander. The girls points something out to him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #483 from tamingthemuse- Affinal

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Oh my God, you're getting married?!" Buffy squealed jumping up and pulling Xander into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Puny human here, Buff," Xander gasped out. She let go of him with an apologetic smile.

Once Buffy was out of the way Willow jumped on Xander. "Congratulations, Xan!"

Spike stood there being completely ignored. "Hello? I'm getting married to, ya know!"

Willow and Buffy went over to Spike and fussed over him for being ignored. Unlike Xander Spike could handed Buffy's bone crushing hugs. "Congrats, Spike. You guys are going to have the best wedding ever!"

"Because it's going to be small," Xander said. "Very small."

Buffy wrinkled up her face. "That's no fun. Plus you don't want to make feel people bad for not being invited."

"We don't have that many friends between the two of us and with Spike's family being dead and mine might as well be it doesn't leave a lot of people to invite," Xander explained.

"Angel's family isn't he?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked disgusted at the mere thought of Angel being there on his wedding day. By the look on Xander's face he agreed.

Willow's eyes widened and snort came out. Everyone looked at her but it was Buffy she pulled close and whispered in her ear. Buffy started to laugh.

Xander's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"If you two want to be in the wedding party you better tell me!" Xander threatened.

The girls sobered up. That was a mean threat. "It's just once you marry Spike, you and Angel will be in an affinal relationship," Willow explained.

"I will not!" Xander said surprised that the girls would think such a thing. "Spike is the only vampire I want a relationship with!" He moved closer to Spike and grabbed his hand afraid what Spike might think.

Spike laughed. His pet was a riot. "It means that he's gonna be your in-law luv."

"Oh," Xander said wondering why Willow didn't just say that in the beginning. He shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to have to be nice to him after we're married." He turned to look at Spike worriedly. "I'm not am I? Cause I don't think I'll be able to do it. What am I supposed to say to him? 'You're hair looks nice to day, how many tubs of hair gel did you use today to get it to stick up like that?'"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not Xander that isn't actually being nice."

Xander pretended to look confused. "But I'd be taking an interest in him."

"Your relationship wouldn't have to change, pet," Spike promised. "I don't expect either of you to get along. Maybe in the next couple hundred years but not now."

"Maybe in the next thousand years," Xander corrected with a grin.

Spike shrugged not concerned. "As long as you still love me in a thousand years that's all that I care about."

"I'll still love you in a million years," Xander clarified before kissing Spike.

Buffy and Willow let them enjoy their romantic moment for all of five seconds before they physically pulled them apart. They ignored the protests. "You've got the rest of your lives for that! Right now we need to work on wedding details. A wedding date, guests, food, where it's going to take place, a DJ, honeymoon. Who's going to take whose last name. We've got a lot of work ahead of us!" Willow said already on her computer making up charts and to do lists.

Xander whispered in Spike's ear. "Maybe we should just elope?"

"Do and die," Buffy said not looking up from over Willow's shoulder.

Damn slayer hearing.

"How about pansies for the centerpieces?" Buffy asked.

Spike and Xander groaned. This was going to be hell.

The End


End file.
